


Recreational Use

by SparklingPopsicles



Series: MakoHaru at it again! [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, boys and toys, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPopsicles/pseuds/SparklingPopsicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru knows that some things are better in small doses, but Makoto isn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreational Use

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I had a piece like this in the series lol  
> Thank you Anne for being an amazing beta!!

Haru ogles Makoto’s naked, robust body lying before him on the bed. Makoto is on his knees with his face down into the pillows and his ass up in the air. Makoto’s cock softly hangs between his legs, and he’s desperately clutching the bed sheets for support. However, both Makoto and Haru know that it won’t be enough for this – not nearly enough.

Haru runs his hands up Makoto’s strong, thunderous thighs, making the taller boy hum. Haru’s hands keep traveling until they reach Makoto’s scrumptious ass, and he gropes each cheek, kneading his fingertips into the taut muscles. Haru feels a rush of adrenaline, knowing what he gets to do to this ass, and it feels so good. Haru slaps Makoto’s ass with the flat of his palm, spanking one cheek at a time.

“Haru!” Makoto gasps into the pillow, flinching yet opening his legs wider.

Haru licks his lips as he continuously teases Makoto, ghosting his palm over the head of Makoto’s dangling cock, letting his fingers crawl up the length then brushing them over Makoto’s ball sac. All the while, Makoto huffs and whimpers. His puckered, lubed asshole shining and twitching prettily as if it knows that it’s the star of the show today.

Well, Makoto’s ass is the star of the show _every_ day – regardless if Haru is playing with it or not. Haru drops his hands and closes his eyes, feeling the deep yearning that’s been building all morning grow even more intensely inside him.

Haru isn’t sure when his addiction began. When his incapacitating need to stuff things inside Makoto’s ass started. First time Haru fingered him? Ate him out? Fucked him? The origin of Haru’s possession is unclear, but Haru knows that the end is nowhere in sight.

“Haru, please – please?” Makoto begs, wiggling his hips.

Haru opens his eyes, wanting to moan just looking at him. Makoto certainly does not help Haru’s problem, and he definitely feeds Haru’s compulsion. Makoto is an absolute glutton for pleasure, which Haru wasn’t surprised to find out considering how much of a martyr Makoto tries to be in every other aspect of his life.

It took nothing for Haru to convince his boyfriend to stop studying for an exam at the library and come over to his apartment. All Haru had to do was text Makoto saying that he wanted his ass, and in no time at all Makoto was at Haru’s door, already trying to unzip his jeans – the responsibilities of a university student long forgotten.

Makoto is always so into this, always so needy and excited and eager to feel something inside him. To have Haru stuff his ass to paradise by any means, like the hot, irresistible bottom that Makoto is. So, it’s really _Makoto’s_ fault that Haru constantly fucks him. Just has to turn the sensitive, mountain of muscle into a weeping pudding of pleasure on a more-than-regular bases.

Haru finally decides to stop torturing them both and oils up the textured dildo that he will feed Makoto first: A green scepter made of glass that is comprised of nine anal beads; each bubble gradually increasing in size, the biggest being at the top.

Once it’s coated, Harupresses the glass to Makoto’s hole, turning it against the tight muscle. Makoto sharply inhales and arches his back, his defined muscles rippling.

“Yes – yes, I’m ready,” Makoto urges, breathlessly.

Haru wets his lips and holds on to one of Makoto’s thighs, gently easing in the dildo two anal beads deep. Makoto smacks his face into the pillows and cries out, his asshole tensing around the beads.

“Okay?” Haru asks, rubbing Makoto’s thigh. Addiction or not – Haru’s first priority is making sure that whatever he does doesn’t blatantly hurt Makoto, and Haru knows how intense the glass can feel.

Makoto lifts his head, gasping. “F-feels good,” he breathes. Haru remains still as Makoto adjusts to the beads and relaxes his muscles around them. Haru quietly sighs, feeling as though he’s drifting over calm waters.

Haru starts moving the dildo inside Makoto, making him continuously moan and puff. Haru bites his lip, twisting in a third bead.

"Haru!" Makoto shouts into the pillow.

“Relax,” Haru murmurs, tilting the dildo at an angle, grazing the first, largest bead against the hot spot deep within Makoto.

Makoto shouts into the pillow again, his body bursting with heat and dampness. Haru sits back on his knees, watching as Makoto’s hanging cock begins to harden, precum beginning to drip from his slit.

Makoto turns his head to the side, bowing his back. “Make them pop,” he pants. “Pop me open, Haru.”

Haru moans and shudders. He can’t help it; Makoto is just too good. Haru wants to touch himself. He’s naked too, and there are plenty of toys on the bed, but this is all about Makoto. Making him feel good is better than any sensation Haru could possibly give to himself.

Haru grazes Makoto’s prostate a couple more times then straightens the dildo. Makoto clenches around the toy, moaning, and Haru slowly pulls the dildo out one bead at the time, the glass bubbles popping out of Makoto’s pink, tense muscle.

Makoto whines and wiggles his legs with every extraction, his cock getting fat and heavy between his legs. When Haru gets to the first bead, he pushes it back in, popping in the next four beads steadily after it.

“Haru!” Makoto groans, punching the mattress.

Haru moves the five beads inside of Makoto, feeling his own ass tensing, loving how Makoto’s balls jerk as Haru rattles the dildo.

"I-I can't s-stand this,” Makoto chokes out, gently rocking on the glass. “Touch me..."

Haru’s nostrils flare, and he fights the impulse to hump Makoto’s thigh and punish him with cum for being so fucking enticing. "No,” Haru calmly says. “I just started."

Makoto whines, curling his toes, his hands going to his hair. Haru merely smirks, popping in the sixth bead, angling the toy.

“ _Fuck_ ," Makoto drones, his voice deep and thick.

Haru has to force himself to calm down again, almost losing himself at Makoto’s curse and obvious need. Haru could make Makoto cum right now, but it’s never about instant gratification with this. Haru likes to play the long game with Makoto’s ass.

Haru slowly pulls the dildo out of Makoto, letting each bead really tug on the pink ring of muscle as it leaves him. Makoto whimpers with each tug, and Haru massages Makoto’s cheeks with his other hand.

“Get on your back,” Haru says, setting down the toy.

“But – Haru!” Makoto groans.

“It’s okay,” Haru says, understanding Makoto’s frustration.

Makoto sighs and weakly flips over, the back of his head hitting the pillow and his legs falling open. Makoto’s hair is wild, his pupils are dilated, and his lips are red and swollen from biting them so hard.

Haru’s gaze shifts from Makoto’s mouth and down his sweaty, chiseled chest and stomach. Makoto’s cock is semi-hard, leaning over his stomach and dribbling precum.

“Suck it, if you want,” Makoto says, thrusting up his hips.

A pulse shoots down Haru’s cock, and he looks up at Makoto who’s staring at him, looking desperate and needy and so fucking good.

Haru says nothing, only picks up the black rubber cock ring from the bed. Makoto blushes and bites on his thumb; Haru feels heat on his face as well. It’s not as if this piece is any more extreme than the others, but it definitely feels more _intimate_ , and Haru can’t help but be a little shy when he puts it on Makoto.

Haru takes the ring, Makoto watching him, and first stretches the rubber around Makoto’s balls, easing the sac through the hole. Haru then pulls Makoto’s cock through, stretching the ring over the muscle, and Makoto’s cock flushes once the ring is locked in place around his base.

Makoto sighs as the rubber snuggly fits his cock and balls, and his green eyes look so lost already. “This is gonna be…intense.”

Haru feels another pulse spike through him as he looks down at his boyfriend on the bed, the cock ring in place, shaking from anticipation.Makoto is a grand feast before Haru, and Haru is once again surprised that he can even function at this meager level, knowing that _this_ is his whenever he wants.

Haru takes Makoto’s cock in his hand and begins stroking it, using his other hand to gently massage Makoto’s balls.

"Haru, oh," Makoto gasps, his body lifting off the bed as he grips the sheets. "Your hands feel so good."

The cock ring grows tighter around Makoto with every second his cock grows harder, and even the flesh of his sac tightens over the rubber. Precum glistens on Haru’s fingers, and he lets Makoto go, remembering what he’s supposed to be doing. The only thing that ever gets in the way of Haru’s addiction to Makoto’s ass is his unconditional appreciation for Makoto’s cock.

Haru’s own cock is uncomfortably erect now, but Haru doesn't mind, sort of likes the feeling, and he wants to build the torturous pleasure until the very end. Doesn't want to cum until Makoto is unconscious with bliss and covered in his own sex. Haru strokes himself, and Makoto’s eyes follow him.

Makoto swallows hard. “What are you going to do with me?”

Haru smirks, knowing that this is Makoto’s subtle way of telling him that it’s okay if they just fuck now, but Makoto’s eagerness and impatience only fuel Haru’s endurance and patience.

“Try not to bite yourself so much this time,” Haru says, quietly.

Haru picks up the next toy for Makoto’s ass: A short, thick, cock-shaped vibrator. Haru squeezes lube onto the toy, smearing it evenly all over the shaft. When Haru finishes lubing up the vibrator, he twists the knob at the base and lets the hum of the toy fill up the room.

Makoto trembles and he bites his lip, thrusting up his hips and moaning. Haru turns off the vibrator, almost feeling guilty, because Makoto is obviously so overwhelmed, all flushed and breathless, his cock slick and gorgeous.

“Please, Haru,” Makoto begs, widening his legs and propping them up. He puts one hand to his mouth while the other sinks into the skin of his chest. Makoto keeps his focus on Haru, staring at him like he’s the gatekeeper to another world.

Haru gives in to Makoto’s plea without another thought, feeding Makoto’s ass the vibrator, steadily moving the thick piece into his muscle. Makoto loudly moans, his hands dropping to the mattress and his toes curling again. Haru doesn’t stop until the vibrator is completely stuffed inside of him.

Makoto’s legs are shaking terribly as he clenches around the toy, and Haru is shaking too. He can hear a muffled siren in his ears, and his mouth and throat feel horribly dry because every ounce of fluid in his body seems to be flowing to his cock. This is what Haru wants. This is what he _has_ to do.

“Ready?” Haru asks, gently, feeling slightly overwhelmed himself.

Makoto nods vigorously, panting harder already. “Yes. Please – please.”

Haru keeps his eyes on Makoto as he twists the knob, turning on the vibrator. Makoto immediately cries out and arches his back.

“Haru!” Makoto whines, scratching at the sheets.

Haru just keeps gazing at Makoto with his lips parted. The hum of the vibrator makes Haru’s heart beat faster, and Makoto’s helpless, flailing body makes his head spin.

“Haru. Haru,” Makoto continuously gasps. Makoto squeezes his eyes shut and shoves his palm in his mouth, biting it hard as his body jolts reflexively from the vibrations.

Haru drifts his hands over Makoto's sweaty skin, massaging Makoto's biceps, trailing his fingers all over his chest. He brushes Makoto’s nipples, causing Makoto to whimper and jerk. Haru then reaches down and gropes Makoto's cock. Makoto flinches and groans, thrusting into Haru’s grip, squirming and bucking on the bed while the vibrating toy works him from the inside.

“I-I can’t,” Makoto whimpers, shaking his head.

Makoto’s cock is completely hard now. The big, thick muscle bobbing at a stand while a fat vein pulsates through the flushed skin.

Makoto’s head keeps tipping back as he starts to lose his focus and strength. Without the ring on Makoto would have exploded by now, and Haru knows he's feeling the pressure – that ache in his balls – the impossible swelling in his cock.

Haru suddenly straddles Makoto, leaning over his body and kissing him, moaning deeply. Haru darts his tongue straight into Makoto’s mouth, and Makoto sighs, gripping Haru’s hips and lazily licking back. Makoto’s mouth is so warm and wet, drool covering both of their mouths.

Haru kisses Makoto desperately, feeling the vibrations of the toy traveling through his body. Haru starts humping Makoto’s erection, sliding his hard cock against Makoto’s.  
  
" _Haru_ ," Makoto gasps between slobbery kisses. "More – please?” he whimpers. “I-I need it.”

Haru growls and pulls away, breathing heavily. He carelessly crawls out of bed and falls to the floor, reaching underneath his bed and pulling out his ‘toy box’.

“H-Haru?” Makoto asks from the bed, but Haru doesn’t answer him. Haru’s overbearing lust is beginning to disorient him, and it’s getting harder and harder to breathe the louder the hum of the vibrator seems to get.

Haru opens the box and takes out a toy – something new that he wasn’t expecting to use today – but Makoto is begging just too damn good.

Haru quickly returns to the bed, showing Makoto a clear, ass-molded fleshlight. Makoto’s eyes widen, and he blushes. Haru holds his breath, just as he always does when introducing a new toy.

Makoto raises on his arms, still continuously twitching and huffing from the vibrator. “Yes,” he breathes, flexing his cock. “Use it – hurry.”

Haru can’t find words as he gently begins stroking Makoto’s cock, spreading the flowing precum around his muscle. Haru adds a bit of lube to his hand to give Makoto a bit more coverage. Makoto whimpers and gently thrusts into Haru’s grip, and Haru’s heart jumps with every stroke.

Haru forces himself to stop and gives his own cock a few pumps before holding Makoto around the base and sliding the clear toy down Makoto’s muscle. Makoto lets out a long, deep sigh, shaking as the material engulfs his cock, and Haru isn’t sure if he’s ever seen something so amazing before in his life.

Haru can see Makoto’s cock right through the clear fleshlight. The rubber-like material hugs Makoto’s muscle and meshes against it, creating what has to be wonderful friction. Haru stops when the fleshlight is about three-fourths down Makoto’s cock, giving his head enough room to breathe.

“How does it feel?” Haru asks, cupping Makoto’s balls.

Makoto pants and thrusts up, closing his eyes. “It’s really…tight,” he says. Makoto grins with his eyes still closed. “I love it already.”

Haru smiles too and drifts his hand down, turning the knob on the vibrator to the second, higher setting. Makoto whips open his eyes and gasps as Haru begins pumping Makoto’s cock with the fleshlight.

Makoto lets out a fraught groan, arcing his back. "Haru - that feels so good! Oh, _wow_.”

Haru starts panting as he pumps Makoto, and Haru can somehow feel Makoto’s cock throbbing even through the material of the fleshlight. It feels so good, makes his own cock leak. Haru wiggles the vibrator inside of Makoto, thrusting it in and out of his hungry ass, causing Makoto to arch his back again and howl.

The fleshlight gets easier to shift the more precum drools from Makoto’s cock and down his muscle. Haru watches, mesmerized, as the clear material squishes and tugs around his boyfriend’s beautiful cock, encasing it like a fuck sausage.

Makoto’s moans and the vroom of the vibrator pulse through Haru’s skin and clutch at his cock, making it feel so heavy, so close to exploding without even being touched.

Makoto gnaws on his palm and presses his other hand against the wall behind him, clawing at it like a scratching post. His sweaty body convulses as his muscles flex, and his face is contorted – like he’s in pain – but Haru knows it’s the ecstasy of the cock ring. It’s choking Makoto’s cock and balls, enhancing the sensitivity of everything.

“Haru,” Makoto whines, squirming violently. “I…I’m so close. _Ah_ – I wanna cum. Let me cum, _please_!”

Haru moans noisily, Makoto’s plea shattering what little control Haru had left. He feels himself falling deeper into the ocean of his addiction – into the best part of it – where Haru’s need to feed Makoto’s ass becomes an obsession to stuff him until he breaks.

Haru works on autopilot as he stops his movements, pulling off the fleshlight and easing out the toy, turning off the vibration. He drops both on the mattress.

Haru tilts his head slightly and stares vacantly at Makoto while teasing his cock, tapping it and jerking it in short, quick bursts. It’s so hard and flushed. So fat and full. So needing of release.

Makoto puts his hands over his face, whining and kicking his legs. “Please – Haru! I’m so… I need this. Need it. Need it – _please_!”

Makoto groans and whines, and his cock won’t stop drooling, drops of precum repeatedly bubbling from his slit. Makoto’s muscles bulge with every pant, beautifully flexing beyond their limit. Even his forearms are tensing as Makoto still hides his face.

“Look at me,” Haru says.

Makoto drags his hands away from his face. He looks drunk – looks as high as Haru feels – and Haru needs this moment with him. Needs Makoto’s body and mind completely.

Makoto swallows hard, gasping for air. “H-Haru?”

Haru says nothing as he begins mindlessly lubing up his right hand. Makoto immediately sits up more and bends his knees again. He puckers out his ass, flexing his cock.

“Yes, Haru. Please, please,” Makoto begs.

Haru gets off his knees and sits on the bed, gripping Makoto’s inner thigh while he places his other hand to Makoto’s worked hole. Makoto shudders, and the feeling flows through Haru.

“Ready for this?” Haru asks, feeling lightheaded.

Makoto reaches down and places a hand over Haru’s. It’s clammy and shaky, but his grip is firm. “Take my ass, Haru,” Makoto breathes. “Fuck me.”

Haru lets out a high-pitched sigh and closes his eyes, his bones softening a little. Sex and sweetness blended together and created Makoto – that’s Haru’s only explanation for him.

Haru tenderly kisses Makoto’s knee and dips two fingers inside him, Makoto’s muscles already stretched and relaxed. A thick wad of precum bursts from Makoto’s cock slit, and Haru bites Makoto’s knee, feeling the pleasure as he flexes and scissors his fingers. No toy can replace the feeling of Haru putting himself inside of Makoto – his boyfriend is so hot and soft and tight deep inside.

Makoto’s reactions change too. He relaxes and stops fidgeting so much. He sighs more and keeps his eyes open, keeping shifting focus between Haru and his fingers.

Haru eases in a third finger without problem, and Makoto deeply exhales, relaxing even more and opening up so Haru and pump his ass with four fingers.

Makoto produces a long, guttural cry and throws his head back, his cock bobbing and looking painfully hard inside the cock ring. Haru’s cock keeps brushing over his stomach, and it makes him twitch. It’s so swollen, so needing of release too.

Haru groans, and he pulls back his fingers, keeping only his index finger inside. Haru pumps it deeply inside Makoto, brushing his prostate again and again, until Makoto’s mouth is wide open and he’s pushing into Haru’s touch, trying to squeeze Haru’s finger even deeper inside.

Haru licks Makoto’s knee, curving his hand as he rubs his fingers over Makoto’s hole. Makoto opens his eyes at hearing Haru’s message. His head wobbles on his neck as he stares, dazed. Haru stares back at him, licking his knee again and tracing his hole.

Makoto jerks, panting. "Do it," he rasps, pushing closer. "Put it in me."

Haru slightly bows his head as if giving thanks. He feels like he’s standing under a waterfall, and if there had been a Makoto shine that Haru could pray to he would, every single day and night forever.

Haru curves his hand again and starts easing in his fingers, Makoto steadily breathing out and keeping his muscles relaxed. Haru bites his lip, carefully watching Makoto as his thumb begins to slide inside him, joining Haru’s other fingers. Makoto gasps, gripping his sheets, breathing hard through his nose.

Haru slows his movement down, barely pushing, Makoto pressing down to meet Haru’s pressure. Makoto’s pink ring starts to spread around Haru’s hand, his asshole opening wide.

“ _Haru_ ,” Makoto groans, wincing and tightening around Haru’s hand.

Haru rubs Makoto’s stomach with his other hand, loosely jerks his cock. They’ve only done this a few times, and no matter how incredible it feels Haru has to stay overly cautious.

“Makoto?” Haru asks.

Makoto pries open his eyes. If he looked drunk before then Makoto is borderline unconscious now. “I-I’m okay,” he whispers. “Just…stay still for a moment.”

Haru nods and kisses Makoto’s knees, giving more attention to Makoto’s cock. Makoto closes his eyes and moans, breathing in through his nose and out the mouth. The more he breathes, the more Haru feels his muscles soften, and soon Haru’s hand feels free enough to move.

“I’m ready,” Makoto says, nodding and looking at Haru.

For a moment Haru doesn’t want to fuck Makoto anymore – he just wants to hug him, kiss him, and keep Makoto in his arms. Makoto trusts Haru completely, and that’s the only reason why this works – why Haru ever feels safe giving in to his needs.

“Keep relaxing,” Haru says. Makoto nods, and Haru extends his hand, making Makoto wince a little more as he does.

Makoto’s ass eventually swallows Haru’s hand, his fist disappearing completely past Makoto’s outer ring and into his hot body, stopping at the wrist.

Makoto’s eyes rolls into the back of his head as he loudly cries out. Haru gasps, feeling Makoto clench around him in a rhythmic way, as if Makoto’s pulsation is connected to his heartbeat. A shudder runs through Haru. It feels so good – beyond human understanding – to be gobbled up by Makoto’s ass.

Haru stays quiet and still as he waits for Makoto to mold around him, just keeps watching him with his lips parted. “Are you okay?” Haru whispers.

Makoto opens his eyes and nods lazily, looking so far gone. So far away from Haru’s bedroom, and Haru knows exactly where Makoto is drifting off to right now – it’s the same world where Haru is currently floating about, thoughtlessly.

“Yes,” Makoto wheezes. “I-I’m just so full, Haru. So full…” Makoto shakes his head, lost and desperate, and his cock is so solid and flushed that it’s almost painful to look at.

Haru opens his buried hand a little then squeezes it tightly into a fist again, making Makoto wail at each tiny thrust and whimper each time Haru draws back, all the while moaning Haru’s name.

"Haru!” Makoto yelps, throwing back his head. “You feel so good. _Please_. This is too much. _T-too_ … _much_.”

Makoto’s hand snakes down to his cock, but Haru brushes it away, taking Makoto’s cock in his hand instead. Haru starts jerking it, moving his fist inside Makoto at the same time.

Makoto cries out and Haru growls, feeling the rhythmic clenching of Makoto’s ass again. Haru wildly jerks Makoto’s cock, feeling the pressure on his own throbbing muscle, and soon Makoto is desperately humming, rocking his body into both of Haru’s hands.

Makoto lifts up his hips. "Fuck,” he sobs. Makoto lets out a weak whimper and begins to weep, wetness clouding his green eyes. "Haru!" Makoto moans, trying to push back against him. "Please, take me harder. Give me more."

Haru follows Makoto’s orders blindly, jerking Makoto’s cock as rapidly as he can, moving his fist inside of Makoto a little faster. Haru only exists right now to pleasure Makoto – to feed his ass and drown him in selfish bliss.

“H-Haru,” Makoto sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks as his arms lay lifelessly at his sides. “I’m gonna cum so hard. I’m gonna cum. Oh…oh – _Haru_!”

Makoto slaps his hands over his mouth, screaming so loudly that the noise is barely muffled, and explodes so hard that his thick, creamy cum shoots up into the air before landing on Makoto’s contracting stomach. A second burst is soon to follow, and it runs down Haru’s hand, coating it like paint.

“Haru!” Makoto whimpers, his legs jerking.

Makoto’s cock pulsates uncontrollably as he cries into his palm; Makoto’s ass clamping down so tightly that Haru’s hand goes numb.

The buildup from the cock ring has increased the size of Makoto’s load, and Haru eagerly milks it all out of him. The hot, sticky cum oozes down Makoto’s cock and balls, splashing on the cock ring.

Makoto removes his hands from his mouth, and his head falls to one side, his eyes barely open. Makoto twitches as he gasps nonsense, not saying real words but making noises – speaking in tongues.

Makoto is absolutely shattered – unconscious in paradise. His fucked-out body is bathed in sweat, and gooey cum is scattered in goops all over his stomach and groin.

Haru carefully withdraws his hand, pulling it out of Makoto one breath at a time, causing Makoto to vaguely jolt and hiss. His raw, pink ring of muscle pulsates around Haru’s hand as he slowly retracts and finally leaves Makoto’s body all together.

Haru lets out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding, and looking at Makoto is just too much for Haru now. His hand is throbbing, still curled into the shape of Makoto’s ass. Haru can’t hold back any longer – it’s fucking time already.

Haru spastically hugs Makoto’s bent leg and quickly, pathetically, humps his thigh. Makoto makes a noise but doesn’t move, and it only takes a few pumps and slides against Makoto’s clammy thigh before Haru cums discreetly, quietly, jerking it out against Makoto’s leg.

Haru moans with his mouth pressed to Makoto’s knee as his orgasm briefly wracks his body, although for Haru it feels like a small eternity.

With a long sigh, Haru stops jerking as he empties himself on his boyfriend. He falls to the mattress next to Makoto, panting.

Makoto is comatose next to him. He blinks slowly, wetting his lips every few seconds. It’s everything Haru wanted. Needs to return to normal – at least for a while.

Haru turns on his side. “Are you all right?” he asks, pulling the cock ring off of Makoto.

Makoto nods, sniffling. “Yeah,” he croaks. “I…I need another minute.” He looks at Haru, showing him his watery, exhausted green eyes. “That felt so good, Haru,” he sobs. “You…you make me feel so good.”

Makoto starts crying again, and Haru kisses his forehead, saying nothing but staying right there next to Makoto, letting him know that he’s okay and safe while he feels so vulnerable like this – so raw and broken open.

They stay this way for what seems like hours, until Makoto finally scrubs his eyes dry and clears his throat. He weakly grins at Haru.

Haru smiles back. “Better?”

“Yes,” Makoto says, looking more like himself. “Well – no.”

Haru sits up. “Did I…?”

“No – nothing like that,” Makoto says, attempting and failing to sit up too. “I just don’t know how I’m supposed to shower like this. I can’t feel my legs.”

Haru relaxes, smirking. “I’ll bathe you.”

Makoto giggles faintly, looking down at his messy self. “You’re amazing, Haru.” Makoto stretches his body, trembling and wincing slightly. “If you can give me another five minutes, I’ll take care of you. My mouth still works at least.”

Haru blushes, briefly looking away. “I handled it.”

Makoto frowns, taking a glance at Haru’s cock. “How long was I out?”

“Long enough,” Haru mutters, gesturing to Makoto’s cum-coated thigh.

Makoto looks down at his leg and starts laughing. The tired, raspy tone making Haru’s heart skip a beat. “And you say I’m the needy one?” Makoto teases.

Haru stares up at the ceiling, saying nothing.

“Oh, come on, it’s okay,” Makoto says, still laughing. “I really like it, and I didn’t even notice so what does that say about me?”

Haru turns back to him. Makoto is so smiley and drained, so beautiful and fucked out. Haru has no choice but to grin a little. “I think it says you’re amazing, Makoto.”

Pink stains Makoto’s cheeks, but he rolls his eyes, running a hand through his damp hair. “Yes. My parents will be so proud.”

Makoto sighs, shaking his head. “I still feel you in me, Haru. It feels so good, even now. I don’t know how I’m going to function once we’re actually living together.”

Haru heart skips a beat again, and he can’t help but wonder either. In two weeks Makoto will be moving out of his dormitory and into Haru’s apartment, where there will be little to nothing keeping Haru away from his addiction.

“You worried?” Makoto asks, his eyes careful on Haru.

“No, don’t be silly,” Haru mumbles.

Makoto grins widely at him. “Well, I am.” He stretches his muscles again, his long, vast body flexing and contracting. “I hope I can make it to class. I hope I don’t drop out.”

Haru actually laughs. “I’ll just become a chef then, and I’ll pay you to let me do things to you.”

Makoto bites his lip, his eyes flashing at the thought. “You’re dirty, Haru, but you wouldn’t have to pay me. You can always do whatever you want to me.”

Haru moans and leans forward, but Makoto surprisingly holds up his hand. “After you wash your hands, of course,” Makoto adds.

Haru raises an eyebrow but then instantly remembers that his hands are covered in Makoto’s ass juice and cum.

“Right. I’ll be back,” Haru says, getting out of bed.

“And Haru?” Makoto says. Haru turns around; Makoto holds up the fleshlight, shaking it. “Where the hell did _this_ come from?”

Haru just stares at Makoto, slightly shrugging. “You know I have a problem.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Haru's pain on this one.... I mean, who ISN'T addicted to Makoto's ass, really?


End file.
